It is fairly common for users of computing devices, such as mobile computers, to communicate through textual messaging (e.g., emails, short message service (SMS) messages, instant messages through instant messaging (IM), etc.). Some conventional techniques allow for converting text into voice; however, such techniques are severely limited to synthetic robot-like voices which, in turn, means all texts, when converted into speech, sound alike. Stated differently, with their dependence on the same synthetic robot-like voice, conventional techniques are indifferent to the voice of the original sender and thus, these techniques fail to distinguish between the original senders of messages.